


such I might still have been but for you

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [21]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Development, Darcy simply lacks social skills imho, Drabble Collection, F/M, anyway i'm not gonna write an essay in the tags I promise, the intent is there but the execution is so flawed, we stan a man who improves himself because a woman told him to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Georgiana tells her brother that she's proud of him.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Series: OTP Drabble Project [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	such I might still have been but for you

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> This might be the first ship on the list that's not from a TV show! But it's also one of my favorite books in the entire world. I doubt the language is period-accurate, but I tried. 

"I'm proud of you, Fitzwilliam,” Georgiana says.

Darcy sets his pen aside, blinking in surprise. It is an unusual sentiment to hear from his much-younger sister, but not an unpleasant one.

"Might I ask what has prompted such a declaration?" he says slowly.

Georgiana smiles, folding her hands in her lap and gazing at him with the same adoration she has since she was too small to speak. Darcy is certain it is far more than he deserves.

"I'm proud because you are working very hard to show Miss Elizabeth all the lovely qualities that I already know you possess."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
